Shampooing machines which, for example, may be used in beauty parlors or hospitals are generally constructed so that the customer or user is reclined in a supine position. This position has been found to be somewhat uncomfortable but has been considered in the past as the accepted position for cleansing hair apparently at least in part because in this position the hair readily drapes from the head. Although the hair may be adequately cleaned, in this position it is questionable as to whether the scalp is properly cleaned. However, in accordance with the present invention it has been found that more efficient cleansing of the scalp and hair is provided by having the person assume a preferably seated position facing the machine with the face inserted in a sink or the like and the hair draped in a normal manner. In accordance with this invention there is provided a hood having a nozzle array associated therewith for directing liquids more directly at the scalp without substantial interference from the hair.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is provide improved shampooing apparatus wherein the customer or user is preferably in a seated position rather than a supine position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shampooing apparatus that is more comfortable for the customer or user than prior known machines.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shampooing machine that provides a more thorough shampooing and cleansing of the hair and scalp than was possible with prior machines.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a machine for shampooing the hair and scalp and that can be operated by an operator either under manual control or in a pre-programmed automatic mode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shampooing apparatus wherein the temperature of the dispensed water can be accurately controlled, and wherein the machine also includes safety interlocks for preventing hot water from being dispensed from the machine.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a shampooing apparatus that is characterized by improved control circuitry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shampooing apparatus including a hood having a nozzle array associated therewith wherein the nozzles of the array are disposed in a novel pre-determined pattern.